the diary of our love
by sapphire07
Summary: Sakura transfers to another village and leaves Sasuke behind. But will she return when she receives a letter telling her that he's severely injured and is in a coma? will she ever know that he loves her? read and find out!


I didn't want to depart Konoha, which I've been settling ever since the day I was born. Neither do I want to leave my friends, relatives, and most importantly my best friend Sasuke.

Sasuke and I had been best friends since at the academy. I still recall the day when we first met; it was the first day of school and we were in the same class. Unintentionally I collided with his head trying to reach for my pencil that had been knocked out on the floor. Fortunately I didn't know that he was trying to reach for it too. From that time on we got close, share lunch, talk and became best friends. We'd hang around together as often as I'd hang around with my family. He's like my brother; a brother who I could lean to when I have problems, a brother who's always there for me when I'm in trouble, a brother who loved me for me… at least as a sister. What he didn't know is that I am deeply in love with him ever since the day we first met; which saddens me the most, assuming that he only thinks of me as his sister and annoying

In the last year at the academy, in spite of this, things changed. We had been together for 5 implausible years, but this year is diverse. I was moving. Moving far away from him, it's like a new world I'm getting myself into. My deep profoundness love for him is still there and I don't want to leave him. We agreed to call each other at least twice a week, send letters and emails if we have time, and stay in touch with each other. Except that, it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be like old times, we wouldn't see each other except in pictures, we couldn't do anything together now. We couldn't be there for each other, all the time anymore. Furthermore we are too far away from each other. And I wanted to confess. Tomorrow, I decided.

The day of the departure came but he was nowhere in sight. I tried calling his cell but no one was answering it. I was so worried and sad that he forgot about my departure. I left the village heartbroken and thinking that maybe he had a good excuse why he didn't go.

One year had passed and still no sign of him. I tried calling Hinata or Tenten,even Ino if there is news about him but sadly there isn't and I would be so depressed. Sometimes I just think that he's been avoiding my calls. But why I wondered

I hadn't been getting any emails or letters from him; or hadn't been getting any at all. I tried to tell myself that, "Its okay Sakura, he's just busy that's all." However I had my doubts. What if he's not busy at all? What if he forgot about me? What if he got a girlfriend and been too busy to talk or even stay in touch with me? A lot of what ifs' are on my head. I tried emailing him and writing letters but there was no reply. What if all my what ifs' came true? Then maybe I should be pleased, pleased for the reason that he's happy. On the contrary why didn't he tell me?

2 years had passed and still no sign of his letters or emails or phone calls. I tried to get over him. I really tried but I can't. I just couldn't forget the fact that I love him.

One week later, I received a letter from his home address, accusing it was him I ripped it open. I was so anxious to read his letter that I skipped a couple of parts, that I thought wasn't that important. Unfortunately, it is important. It says that he's severely injured and is in a coma. I was so shocked to see this that I ran inside to tell my parents to get me to Konoha to see him. Luckily they approved and immediately I went back to Konoha.

I preceded to the hospital his in. I was so worried to see him, concerned that he's undergoing from a poor health. When I got in his room my heart raised and kept thumping on my chest. I noticed him lying there with bandages all over his body. I felt sorry for him. All this time I was blaming him of overlooking me while his being diagnosed. I had a talk with Lady Tsunade and she told me what had happened to him. She assumed that he on a dangerous mission and got severely injured. She said that he wrote a book for me before he went to that mission. That book was sadly addressed to me, it has no title its cover is blank. I opened it and started reading the first page.

September 17

"This is the day I left." I thought.

Sakura left today. I'm so upset to see her leave. That's why I didn't go to see her at all. But I tried to go realizing that I had to confess my love for her before she leaves but I was too late. I'm going to miss her so bad. All the good times we had will never be forgotten. I wish I could come with her. I love her so very much.

My tears started falling. I admired him. I was in awe. He made a diary for me starting with the day I left. And what mostly saddened me is the fact that he loved me too. I scanned through pages and read the last page he had written on.

March 26

I can't wait for Sakura to see what I had done for her. I hope she'll like it. I just miss her so bad. I wish she was here right now in my arms holding me tight and wishing she wouldn't be away anymore.

I saw a glimpse of him again and a tear fell on my cheeks. I hold his hand so tight. That time I had wished that I hadn't left and be with him throughout this tough time. There was this throb in my chest. I scanned again and all the other pages are blank. A letter dropped when I was about to close it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are done reading my diary I want you to fill out the other half of this book. I miss you so bad Sakura,. I'm sorry if I keep missing your calls I was just too busy with missions . I can't wait to see you soon. I'm also sorry that it took me 2 years to get this to you its just that I didn't know your address there and I had to look for your relatives to tell me your address, and about the email thing I tried to email you back but our computer is really messed up; I ought to get the fix sometime so I could email you. I'm really sorry if you thought that I don't care about you, I do. I really do. I love you since the first day we met it's just that I was too nervous to confess because it might ruin our friendship and that I think that you only think of me as a brother. I love you Sakura, I love you with all my heart and I'm sacrificing everything just to be with you._

_With Love,  
Sasuke_

By the time I was done reading his letter. I heard a beep it was coming from him. I was stunned. I dropped the book and ran towards him and started calling the nurse.

"Stay with me please, stay with me… don't leave me please. I can't let you leave me. Please. I. Love. You." I cried as the tears fell. I was shaking. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want him to leave me. I want him to be here by my side comforting me, and telling me that it was all a joke. But it's not a joke. It's reality. He's dead and here I am living my life through pages in the diary. I filled the rest of the book. I even started a new book since it couldn't hold all my memories and thoughts of him. And I will always remember him. How he had been a good friend. How he helped me through bad times. How he loved me so much that I didn't want to let go. I will not forget him. He had been the best inspiration of my life. He is the best of friend anyone could ever have. I will not forget him. I love him.


End file.
